Vernon Brevil
Vernon Brevil is a doctor and scientist living in Malbon, Maine in the year 1897. Gifted with the Savant Gift of Threshold Crossing, Vernon is capable of resurrecting himself and others, and he makes use of this in his experiments. Along with his Gift, Vernon also uses his vast knowledge and charisma to manipulate other residents of Malbon, and he, unbeknownst to the rest of the island, is the primary antagonistic force in the town. Background Childhood and Early Years Vernon was born in the small town of French dominated Hariete, Vermont, but only lived there for two years before moving to Malbon. He was raised in the wealthy community of Malbon, and made lots of friends he maintained into his adult life, such as Louis Church and Charles Lauden, who would later become his lab partners. Vernon excelled in all fields of study, most notably math and science, in which he was classified as a genius even from a young age. He was also mentored in the art of deduction by Mortimer Tarleton, which he also excelled in. At the age of seventeen, Vernon went off to study sciences at Stanford University with Louis, while Charles went to the University of California in Berkley. After five years, Vernon returned to Malbon with Louis, discovering that Charles had already returned. Adult Life in Malbon After coming back to Malbon, Vernon began acting as the primary town doctor, and was met with much praise for his charitable work for the island. However, behind the facade of charity, Vernon was running experiments in his lab with Louis Church, Charles Lauden, and his butler Edgar Krivitz. Vernon assisted Charles in creating a potion to release the benevolence of a person, which he planned to give prisoners. Once completed, Louis warned Charles not to test it on himself first. Charles planned to heed Louis' warning, but in private Vernon had persuaded him to take it. Taking the potion resulted in the release of Uriah, Charles' inner demon, and wiped Charles' recent memories. Wickedly pleased by the result of the experiment, Vernon told Louis he did not know why Charles took the potion himself, and continued on with his work, all while "aiding" the police in catching the now mad Charles. Later, Vernon helped Louis with his project of making a potion that would allow a user to turn invisible for a short time. They succeeded in creating the potion, but Louis, remembering Charles, wanted to test it on an animal first. Before he could, however, Vernon tampered with their lab equipment, causing the vial to explode onto Louis, turning him invisible permanently. Now only left with Edgar as a partner, Vernon began to dabble in the dark arts. Using a scroll he purchased from the Salesman, Vernon brought life to a chalk-white golem, dubbing it Moba. Moba, however, disobeyed his commands and attacked him before fleeing. This infuriated Vernon, but he saw the possibility to profit from the destruction Moba caused, such as building a prosthetic leg for Eric Reis after Moba crushed his left leg with his strength. This failure, however, led Vernon down the path of becoming obsessed with bringing life to something not inanimate like Moba was, but to the dead. Vernon ordered Edgar to gather the body parts of the dead, which he did diligently. Edgar used body parts of large and muscular men which were all compatible. While pleased by this, Vernon realized he would need organs for this creation, and he murdered Edgar for his, by slicing open his chest. Not only did he do this for the organs, however. Vernon also murdered Edgar so that no one would know that he created this creature in case things did not go as planned. Planning to release a large voltage through the creature to give it life via lightning strike, Vernon built a machine to accomplish this. However, as he was using the machine, a magical energy was released from his hands and went into the creature. The creature then rose, breathing, and Vernon realized he had the ability to resurrect the dead. Intrigued by this, Vernon went to visit the Salesmen to ask about these powers, only to find that his shop was gone. Now with a monster at his disposal, Vernon has the creature break out Riskel Creighton and John Silver under cover of darkness. Before the two criminals can return to their homes, however, Vernon leaves notes for them, detailing a rendezvous spot with their liberator. Meeting there, the two are surprised to see each other, and even more surprised to find Vernon waiting for them. Vernon proposes that their crumbling criminal empires be put under his management, infuriating Riskel. Vernon then blackmails the two, saying that he left evidence of their current locations at the police station, and the only way to insure that the chief of police doesn't see it is for him to call off his inside man delivering it. This attempt at blackmail further enrages Riskel, who begins strangling Vernon. Vernon then points behind them, revealing the Monster. He then tells the two that either the creature can be their servant or their slayer, and he mockingly tells them that he will allow them to decide. Riskel then lets Vernon go, and the two agree to work for him. Information Appearance Vernon is considered the most eligible bachelor in Malbon, being tall, lean and attractive. He has wind-swept brown hair with a light beard, along with light brown eyes. His usual attire consists of dark brown pants and a lighter brown coat. He wears this often as he gets cold easily, and because it belonged to his father. While in his lab, Vernon wears a white apron, gloves and cap. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Vernon is a complete sociopath, with no regard for what he does to others. He conceals this easily, however, by acting as the compassionate town doctor, and using his wealth for charitable events. Vernon's true identity, however, is one of a man who takes sadistic pleasure in doing horrible things in the name of knowledge and pragmatism. This is best demonstrated when Vernon murdered his assistant Edgar to take his heart, seeing that Edgar no longer served a purpose to him. Likes Experimenting, Art, Wealth, Manipulations, Wine, Healing Others (to a degree) Dislikes Distractions, Social Functions, Police Hobbies Vernon uses the wealth he has amassed to purchase art and fine wine whenever possible. He often shows these things off to people he needs to impress, though he himself does admire these things. Abilities * Threshold Crossing - By using his Savant Gift on a corpse that is being electrocuted with a high voltage, Vernon is capable of bringing the dead back to life. ** Self-Threshold Crossing - Vernon will always return to life after death, even without use of electricity. * Enhanced Intelligence - Vernon is highly intelligent, having mastered both science and manipulation, while knowing some of the dark arts. * Anatomical Intuition - As a doctor, Vernon is highly skilled at surgery and at detecting physical weaknesses. Paraphernalia * Scalpels * Lab Equipment * Pocketknife * Derringer Limitations * While he is capable of striking where it matters, Vernon is not adept at fighting, merely self-defense. * Vernon thinks himself unmatched intellectually, and if done correctly, his ego can be manipulated. Trivia * Vernon's mold is that of Dr. Victor Frankenstein, but taken in a darker direction. * Vernon betrays the most characters in Timeline-238, betraying Edgar, Joesph, and all of the protagonists. * All antagonists of Timeline-238 were set on their course or empowered by Vernon, with the exception of Varlin. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters